


Let's Have Pups, Char!

by orphan_account



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Sol Marron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Planning, Intersex Sol Marron, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Charlotte Roselei, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Sweet, Talk of Pregnancy, intersex female alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sol wants pups and talks to Charlotte about it.





	Let's Have Pups, Char!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Sol is intersex here, but so are the other female alphas because that's how they impregnate betas and omegas. Female alphas cannot get pregnant, but they can make others pregnant. 
> 
> Just figured I would clear that up right now in case if anyone is confused. Please enjoy the story with this ship!

Sol and Charlotte have been mated for at least a good two years now. So far it has been the best experience of their lives regardless of their dangerous work. No matter what highs or lows they face, they always have each other’s backs no matter what. Which is why Sol is hoping Charlotte will have hers on this one thing she has been wanting.

Ever since the alpha bite the beautiful omega’s scent gland and leave behind a mark forever binding them, she has been dreaming of pups with the omega. She has wondered what they will look like, what they will be like, and who would they take more after.

Sol is one of those alphas who dreams of pups with their mates from the moment they first present. Needless to say, after meeting Charlotte only once she was already hell bent on making the captain her omega. After being in the magic knights for a while, she was able to win over Charlotte’s hand in a courtship and the rest, as they say, is history.

The couple are attached to the hip, practically inseparable, and they mesh so well together others often use the term ‘soul mates’ to describe them.

It took Sol quite a while to get Charlotte to say she is the only lover she has instead of the battlefield, but when she heard it, she was over the moon in alpha pride! Then she moved into Charlotte’s room at their headquarters shortly after this was said during a battle. They have shared many heats and ruts together, each time with protection of course, but Sol is in the mood to have some pups.

She can only hope Charlotte feels the same way.

At the moment, they are in bed together, with Charlotte resting on the crook of her arm, a sign of her vulnerability that only Sol is allowed to see, but then only Sol can ever see her vulnerability instead of anyone else. Ever since being mated with Sol, Charlotte allows herself to be vulnerable around someone instead of putting up a strong front all the time, which is nice because she gets to indulge her instincts and express them openly.

She is purring for Sol at the moment since they did get done with the final day of her rut. Sol knows it probably is not a good time to bring up what has been on her mind lately, but she’s willing to do so anyway.

“Char, have you ever thought about pups?”

It’s a milder way to get the ball rolling and it works. Charlotte looks from her post orgasm high to ask, “What? Pups? What do you mean by it, Sol?”

“I mean, did you ever want pups?”

Truthfully, Charlotte never thought of it. She had despised alphas and betas as well as the concept of mating for so long that she never actually thought about it. She was never asked about whether or not she wanted pups because everyone assumed she was too cold to ever be a good mother.

Hearing this now from Sol catches her off guard and yet she answers honestly, “You know I was never open to mating because of the way alphas and betas in the noble and royal circles treated omegas. No one ever asked me if I wanted pups or not because I was too focused on my own goals. To be blunt, I’ve never thought about it before. It’s something that has never crossed my mind.”

Sol sighs sadly, her eyes trained on the ceiling above, “Ah, I understand then. You don’t want any and that’s fine by me.”

She senses her alpha’s sadness and in her own desire to not ever see Sol with a sad look to her eyes, she tells her, “Give me time to think it over. I’ve never been asked this, and I never thought of it because I assumed I would be alone forever. Don’t count it out yet, Sol: I will give you a proper answer to the question when I am ready.”

To Sol, this sounds like a ‘yes’ already, so she perks up instantly and kisses her mate on the lips, “Thank you so much, Char! I promise you won’t regret your decision for one second!”

Charlotte chuckles to this, but doesn’t say much else. She has a lot to think about now due to Sol’s question. As an untraditional omega, she’s never dreamt of pups or saw herself having them. She is willing to at least consider it and keep an open mind for her mate, though. She loves Sol and she only wants the best for her.

Which is why it took her at least two weeks to come up with her answer.

She wanted to consider all the options for child care, all the pros and cons before making up her mind. She cannot do something so drastic to herself and her life without taking these things into account, after all. She is a magic knight captain and that will always come first and foremost before everything else.

It was the night before her heat (her heat always happens two weeks after Sol’s rut is finished) when she would give Sol her answer in their bed.

“Sol, remember when you asked me about pups?”

Sol’s green eyes widen and she nods happily, “Yes, I remember Char! So, what’s the verdict on it?”

Charlotte doesn’t hesitate on her answer, it being as simple as day, “I want to have pups with you.”

“Really!” Sol squeals in excitement, “You mean it?”

“I mean it. It took me a long time to think it over, but even if we cannot be there all the time for our pup, we will always give them the best of everything and all of the love in our hearts. In the end, you’re the only one I could ever see myself having a pup with.”

Sol pounces on her, nuzzling her neck and kissing her breathless after doing this. She thanks her with the most excited eyes Charlotte has ever seen in a while, her smile wide when saying, “Thank you so much for agreeing to this, Char! I’ve thought about pups with you ever since you first saved my village. So, when are we going to start trying for them? Do you have a date in mind, a time in mind or—”

Charlotte rolls her eyes a bit before kissing Sol on the lips. It was a chaste, short kiss, but it got the message across, “I was thinking sometime next month we could start trying for pups. For now, let’s enjoy our time together and make the most of it.”

Sol grins widely, nodding while replying, “Yes, Char!”

Charlotte had never wanted a mate or pups before Sol. Her heart had always been hardened to such things, but now that she has Sol her heart has softened and now she envisions nothing but a future of happiness for the both of them (as well as their future pups).


End file.
